Del trono al fondo
by Anik Yoru
Summary: Jean Jacques Leroy es el mejor, un ganador. Un rey no puede perder, y menos frente al rubio que ha llamado su atención, ¿verdad? [Episodio 11][Leve JJurio desde la perspectiva de JJ]


No lo pude evitar, el capítulo me deprimió tanto que esto salió prácticamente solo. Sigo triste, btw :'c

 **Disclaimer:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, si así fuera no habría pasado lo que pasó ;;

 **Aclaraciones:** esto es básicamente la escena del episodio 11 (así que spoiler de eso), pero un poco distorsionada porque terminé metiéndole algo de JJurio.

* * *

 **Del trono al fondo**

Jean Jacques Leroy no era un príncipe, él era el rey, y le encantaba ver la frustración en el rostro de sus contrincantes. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que vio en Otabek Altin cuando terminó su presentación y pasó a su lado antes de dirigirse a recibir su puntuación. No. El kazajo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, directo y con un desafío en la mirada, como si la sola presencia del otro frente a él le pareciera lo más molesto con lo que pudiera encontrarse, la nube negra en su día soleado. El canadiense no perdió su sonrisa de seguridad, pero algo en su interior se sacudió.

-Yuri Plisetsky sigue primero y recibimos al último patinador: ¡Jean Jacques Leroy!

Esa era su señal, lo último siempre se dejaba al final, el rey siempre iba en la parte de atrás, después de toda la procesión y la corte. Apenas puso un pie en la pista, escuchó los aplausos y gritos del público, clamaban su nombre, querían que ganara. Y él iba a ganar, no había forma de que no ganara. Porque era JJ.

Comenzó la música.

El canadiense se sintió diferente desde el primer movimiento, como si no estuviera en la pista en ese momento, su mente divagó y percibió la inusual e incómoda sensación con más intensidad. Repentinamente pensó en todos los campeonatos que debía… que _quería_ ganar, _iba_ a ganarlos. Porque él era JJ y por supuesto que-

De pronto la imagen de Otabek patinando se proyectó en su mente y dejó de pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Cuando se dio cuenta, el daño ya estaba hecho, había hecho el toe-loop incompleto. Sus palmas comenzaron a sudar. Amplió su sonrisa, pero podía sentir cómo las comisuras de la boca le temblaban incontrolablemente.

Echó un rápido vistazo a las gradas. Gran error. Un par de ojos verdes le regresaron la mirada, sorprendidos e incrédulos, entre un mar de murmullos y expresiones desconcertadas. Siguió patinando, tratando de ignorar la punzada que le había causado ver el rostro del rubio. _No importa, luego volveré con un cuádruple en una combinación._

Saltó. Otro fallo.

Su corazón se aceleró, ¿qué sucedía? No se sentía él mismo, era como si no pudiera controlar su cuerpo, como si se mandara solo e hiciera justo lo opuesto a lo que él quería. Su estremecimiento se acentuó y giró más y más rápido para que nadie lo notara. No podía dejar de moverse o lo notarían. Nadie debía verlo así.

Se obligó a recordar algo feliz, importante; _tenía_ que calmarse. Su mente lo llevó al día en que le propuso matrimonio a su prometida; todos estaban allí, era perfecto, la quería tanto… Pero sus ojos azules se volvieron verdes y el canadiense se encontró sosteniendo la mano de cierto rubio que lo miraba con altivez; a pesar de lo que le dictaba su conciencia, trató de aferrarse a esa mano, tenía el apoyo de miles de personas y de todo un país, pero sólo quería que _él_ lo reconociera y alentara. Y aun así.

" _Tú puedes hacer todo", "JJ, lograrás el gran slam", "¡Tú puedes!", "Vas a conseguir todos los títulos"_

Los gritos de todos se mezclaban en su mente. Todos esperaban demasiado de él; todos, todos, todos.

La mano de Yurio se soltó de la suya. JJ se sintió caer y miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con el rubio mirándolo como si fuera la peor basura y no mereciera ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire que él. Otabek se encontraba a su lado, casi brazo a brazo con el rubio; también estaban Pichit, Christophe y Yuuri, todos viéndolo con lástima y superioridad. _Lástima. Superioridad._

El vacío lo absorbió, la caída no tenía fin, se encontraba solo en un eterno bucle donde lo único que podía sentir era su propia debilidad. _Así que esta es la presión de la final._ Cerró los ojos, estaba a punto de dejarse llevar, pero… Pero. El rostro estupefacto de Yurio en las gradas volvió a su mente. No. No podía dejarlo así. _JJ nunca…_

-¡Se rinde!- gritó a todo pulmón.

Siguió patinando aunque sentía cómo cada movimiento que hacía estaba mal; escuchó al público que cantaba y lo animaba; a pesar de todo, seguían con él. _Puedo escuchar sus voces, sólo un poco más._ Tras un giro errado más, el programa terminó, junto con los cantos del público. El canadiense quiso voltear nuevamente a las gradas y buscar al chico ruso que ocupaba su mente, pero no podía, ahora mismo no tenía el derecho de mirar a nadie. Bajó la vista al hielo mientras apoyaba sus manos en las rodillas y trataba de recuperar el aliento. Todo el recinto estaba en completo silencio. Estaba acabado.

Una picazón cosquilleaba en las comisuras de sus ojos y se hacía más fuerte con cada paso que daba hacia fuera de la pista. No podía, _no debía._ Mantuvo la cabeza gacha todo el tiempo y sólo la levantó para recibir su puntuación.

-Un 86.71, su peor marca en toda su carrera como senior.

JJ sintió cómo todo su interior se hacía pedazos en ese instante. _No comprendo qué sucede_. Su mente estaba a punto de explotar, quería desaparecer, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? Él era… él era…

-¡JJ!

El grito resonó en todo el lugar y el corazón del pelinegro se detuvo por un momento. Levantó la cabeza con la esperanza, aunque en el fondo sabía que no había manera y que aquella voz no era la suya, de encontrarse con cierta mirada molesta y altiva, pero fue recibido por los cálidos ojos azules de su prometida, que lloraba mientras seguía gritando su nombre y aplaudiendo. Pronto, el público se le unió y JJ tuvo que hacer uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para no dejar que las lágrimas se desbordaran, respiró hondo y se levantó del banco donde estaba.

-Stop!- gritó a todos antes de hacer su característica pose- It's JJ style!

Pudo imaginarse perfectamente cómo estaría quejándose Yurio y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, a pesar de todo y de la manera casi imperceptible en que le temblaban las manos. Estaba completamente roto, pero no debía mostrarlo. Porque él era JJ.

* * *

Y es todo, gracias por leer~

Me voy a volver a ver el capítulo, o algo, y seguir llorando.


End file.
